


Come Rain Or Shine

by Pinkcess, Transformabae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pianist!Castiel, Trigger - Parental Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkcess/pseuds/Pinkcess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformabae/pseuds/Transformabae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's life up till now had been spent in the comfort zone, monotone in comparison to those around him; taking little interest in the musical hobbies of fellow brothers Lucifer and Gabriel, which did nothing to the black and white of his everyday life. After being pushed to his limit by his little brother, he decides to come along to a piano event. The fact that the instrument meant nothing at all to him did little to spark any interest or intrigue in him, until one man walks up and turns the definition of music into an array of colours that had been absent for him for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May Be

**Author's Note:**

> We’re back to bring you something a little bit more serious today, this will be an ongoing array of chapters depicting as you will of guessed - Destiel. Music is a very dear subject to us with one of us being a pianist themselves. As this progresses more warnings will be added to the start note of the chapter as some very sensitive subjects will be covered. Please enjoy.

Dean never cared much for the finer side of life, used to the low man’s diner rather than highly established cuisine. Settled for motels with the couch that always had one rogue spring, the busy highway next door combined with the soothing traffic caused him to fall asleep on those restless nights, not fluffy pillows in over-priced hotels and pint-sized portions. Dean was so out of his comfort zone that it hurt, so he sat fidgeting in the silently crowded theatre. He really wondered why the hell he’d agreed to this. The red velvet seats cushioned him so he was at least he was happy he could sit and sink into sleep whilst the show went on.

Looking up from the stands, Dean's eyes caught a large black object that sat centre stage. A piano, glistening in the singular spotlight surrounding by floating dust particles, radiating a weird sense of loneliness and longing. Dean sighed and leaned back against the velvet, turning to the left as he heard, rather than saw, his brother approaching. The tall brunette awkwardly shuffled through the stands, muttering apologies to agitated on-lookers.

“Did you get my beer?” Dean spoke harshly, erupting a _‘shush’_ from behind him, he tutted in response, repeating quietly. “Sammy, did you get my beer?”

Dean felt his heart sink a little further as his brother shook his head.

“If there’s a bar around here I couldn’t find it, they only had waiters handing out, er… wine.” Sam smiled at his sibling, handing him a small glass filled with burgundy liquid. Dean rolled his eyes and sniffed at the wine before grimacing. Earlier that evening, Dean had tried to persuade the chef of the building to cook some fries or provide less obnoxious drinks, he even offered extra money - but the chef stared at him with an expression he could only describe as downright horrified before ranting about American folk and their disrespect for good food, and _‘vintage’_ drinks.

Dean sipped his wine, swallowing the bitter and vile liquid, proceeding to replicate the chef’s face.

Sam patted his brother awkwardly. “Hey, its really not _that_ bad. This place is one of the best, we’re pretty lucky Gabriel got that spare ticket, they’re _very_ expensive.”

Ah, _that_ was why he was here. Gabriel, Sam’s boyfriend of a few years now had bought tickets to a piano concert for his brother and Sam, however they'd received an extra ticket in the mail. After months of persuasion and the phrase ‘it’ll do you good’, they got a response from Dean. He was only going so the three would actually shut up about it, to stop his brother from begging him to leave the house more often with promises of _‘it’ll help, Dean, please..._

Gabriel and Lucifer were both avid musicians, playing music from a young age as their parents always encouraged them to go to events such as this. As they both played piano, a constant battle raged between the two brothers. Each trying to ameliorate the other after every performance.

Dean had heard the two play, even if he wasn’t a musician, he could tell their styles were different entirely. Lucifer played with the grace of a crane, constantly playing andante combined with extreme delicacy. His playing always sparked sadness in others, Dean recalled his brother saying that every time he played it felt like he knew Lucifer was conflicted. Gabriel on the other hand usually played faster and jollier pieces, symbolising how he felt with Sam, or that’s what Dean always thought. He preferred his classic rock, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate their skill and the emotion they put into their playing, even if he couldn’t feel it as strongly as they did.

Gabriel and Lucifer joined them a few minutes afterwards, both dressed in precision white tuxedos with roses tucked into the pockets.

“Evening Dean, Sam.” Lucifer muttered quietly, obviously having more respect for the setting than Dean had. Gabriel however, didn’t care for the opinions or proprietary of others and waltzed over to Sam before dropping into his lap, planting a soft kiss upon his lips.

“Aren’t you two playing tonight?” Dean asked, mostly to distract himself from the uncomfortable surroundings. He ignored Sam’s obvious blush and Gabriel’s raised eyebrows and directed his question to Lucifer.

“I’ll think you’ll find that we’re in the second half. The first half being for soloists, the second for duets.” Lucifer explained before crossing one leg onto his knee as the lights slowly dimmed down.

Gabriel shimmied off of Sam’s lap and slid into the seat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder before reaching up to curl strands of hair around his fingers. Dean gulped down some more wine as the first soloist came onto stage.

_This is going to be a long night…_ He groused internally. _God, I just want to go home._

The hour went past uneventfully as soloist after soloist performed. An uninterested Dean sat on looking, raising eyebrows as the sweat covered pianists would bow and then leave. Confused, Dean continued to watch as more came on, some obviously shaking at the knees, noting that you could hear it in their playing. Not being a musician however, Dean struggled to connect to the technicalities of playing the piano, the time they put into it. All he heard was the obvious wrong notes that would sometimes echo around the theatre, or the ragged nervous breathes that could be heard even up in the stands from the soloists.

Dean watched their faces twist into disappointment every time they went out of time or missed a note, some would mutter whilst others would stare blankly at the monotone score. They were all austere, disciplined and the definition of black and white. They were plain and academic in their playing. He couldn’t hear any _actual_ emotion in the music, see any emotion other than nerves about their performance on their faces. They weren’t playing for enjoyment or because they wanted to show how they felt - they were playing for the fame, for the achievement, because it was what they were expected to do.

Dean heard a quiet squeal to his right as Gabriel peered at his programme in the dim light. Sam looked concerned as Gabriel pointed to the picture of one of the soloists in the bottom right. Dean assumed they were the next one.

As the current soloist stood and bowed his head towards the crowd, knees shaking as he turned towards the stage exit. On his way off, he looked at the man walking onto stage. The man walked, slightly slumped with his hands tucked into his loose trousers. The soloist walking off almost seemed disgusted as he quickly hurried off stage, muttering to one of the directors. The new man on the stage had unruly dark hair and decently tanned skin, a small amount of stubble on his jaw. He sat quickly upon the piano stool, adjusting it to his measurements.

Dean couldn’t help but feel he felt out of place here, there was something unruly about him - something unpredictable. A complete contrast to the other pianists, all controlled and calculated. A complete contrast to the _theatre,_ with its artificial beauty, dim faux-gold painted onto the walls and statues built to look like classic art but just missing the mark. There was something _real,_ honest and beautiful about him. Dean sat up from his slouched position and trained his eyes onto stage. The pianist stretched his hands and remained slumped close to the piano then placed his fingers slowly across the keys.

The sounds that echoed from the instrument was different to those which had played before it. The berceuse-like song pulled at something in Dean, and before he knew it he was entranced by this man’s performance. All of a sudden,  the monotony that had haunted the theatre slowly turned colourful with the man’s emotions, his aura radiating out for all that would listen to it. The sound ached, becoming more dissonant as the man continued, rocking softly alongside his instrument, swaying slightly with the music.

If Dean was breathless before, he was completely stunned as caught a glimpse of the pianist’s eyes, a sapphire-esque blue that was so intent with focus on his fingers and their movement. Gliding across the keys, the man’s speed quickened and his movements became more erratic, almost as if he couldn’t contain how he felt. Out of all the performances that night, Dean would never forget this one. How the sound blossomed into a rainbow, desperate to be heard, to be _felt,_ where the monotone grey of the others played dismally, more for the status and prestige than the music. Dean would never forget the look of pain in those blue eyes and how it could subtletybe heard in his artful playing.

The man’s fingers flourished the final chord, ending quietly with the perfect cadence. Slowly he stood and bowed to the audience and Dean wondered if he saw the colours he felt in the air, wondered if he experienced this the same as everyone else. He bowed once more and walked off stage, Dean never taking his eyes off of his retreating figure.

By this time, Sam and the brothers had noticed Dean’s reaction to the soloist and his music and Gabriel shuffled back to Sam’s lap so he could talk to Dean.

“Did you like that?” Gabriel questioned.

Dean blinked a couple of times and turned to look them. “I… yeah, um, it was really good. Emotional."

“His playing always has that effect,” Gabriel began excitedly. “I’ve loved his playing for a while, he mostly plays at charity events and stuff, but he never half-asses it!”

“Gabriel,” Lucifer tutted. “Don’t use that language here.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes but continued to fangirl at Dean. “His name’s Castiel Novak, we had the same tutor when we were younger so I know him and I know how he plays pretty well…” Gabriel paused before throwing a wink at Dean, “Want me to introduce you?”

Dean gave Gabriel a half-hearted glare and the other man shrugged, uttering a short, “Only joking.”

Dean had one question he wanted to ask though, before the shorter man started sulking at the denied chance to match-make.

“Why did it-“ Dean was interrupted by Lucifer.

“Sound sad?” He asked casually, not looking away from the stage where the next soloist began to walk towards the piano. Dean nodded in response.

Gabriel cut in again, “I think his Dad died recently. 

Dean turned back to stare at the stage, contemplating his next words before blurting, _“Could_ you introduce us?”

He heard Gabriel let out a small squeal.


	2. Passing By

Conversation started up as soon as the intermission began, enthusiastic muttering about the performers and what the audience thought of them. Gabriel stood quickly, pushing past the majority of the audience on his way down to the stage before disappearing behind the elegant red velvet curtains.  

Lucifer turned to Sam. “How did you enjoy the performances?”

Sam shrugged. “They were decent, some were really good though. What did you think, Dean?”

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought,” Dean mimicked Sam with a half-shrug. “I liked the last guy. He was emotional. The others… weren’t, really.”

“I think that the others were emotional too, just that they were perhaps more _subtle_ in their performances and so you maybe didn’t pick up on it?” Lucifer pointed out.

Dean shrugged again, feeling awkward and Lucifer’s slightly mocking tone.

“He was my favorite of the night, I think,” Sam added quickly, rolling his eyes at Lucifer. “Just because it wasn’t as subtle as _some_ people may like doesn’t change the fact that it was amazing. You liked it didn’t you, Dean?”

“... Yeah, I did.”

“Exactly, so that’s what matters. Different people like different play styles.” Sam grinned.

“You have a fair point,” Lucifer conceded reluctantly. “I much preferred the man before him.”

“I thought he was fairly bland,” Sam stated. “His playing was okay, the song was too slow and soft, especially after the lady that played before him. Her style was a lot rougher, but it was powerful.”

Dean stared at the stage, trying to tune out their heated debate, feeling the start of a headache coming on. Gabriel suddenly reappeared at the bottom of the stage, looking slightly fatigued.

“Luci!” Gabriel frantically waved and jumped about, drawing some glares from the rest of the crowded audience.

“I think my brother and I need to go get prepared for our performance. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening.” Lucifer sighed, then tugged on his collar to straighten it out and quietly paced his way down to Gabriel before disappearing behind the stage.

“Wish me luck, Sasquatch!” Gabriel shouted, sending Sam a wink and a _‘call me’_ sign before disappearing behind the curtain.

“He _does_ realize you’re dating already, right?” Dean affirmed.

Sam nodded and smiled fondly before quickly checking his phone. “He does, but it’ll never stop him from being _Gabe.”_

“When do they start anyway?” Dean asked, rubbing at his temples. “I want to go sleep off this snobby atmosphere.”

“I, uh. I don’t know.” Sam admitted, sneaking a glance behind them. Dean assumed he was looking for a clock.

“Dude, did you break that watch again?”

“Hey, last time I wasn’t the one that broke it! Gabe left it in my shirt pocket and forgot to take it out before he stuck it in the wash.” Sam glanced backwards again, before nudging Dean.

“What’s the deal with you tonight, man?”

“Look!” Sam whispered.

Dean, perplexed, turned around.

In the doorway of the theatre, a young man of his early thirties stood lost, searching about the stands. He now wore a long beige trench coat which came to his knees, seemingly crinkled and scruffy. Underneath he wore his evening attire of a plan yet smart white shirt with an Egyptian blue tie. Unlike the majority of the audience here, he was not clean-shaven. Stubble was growing from his jawline, creeping down his neck. As Dean looked more at his face, he noticed his eyes, emotionless but a shade of the calmest blue. He portrayed little emotion as his face turned slowly from the left to the right, occasionally glancing down at something in his hands, only a slight smile spread across his lips. He walked slowly, like he was tired, but he stood proud, confident. His eyes glanced over the seat row number closest to the brothers and looked up at them.

“You must be Sam, Dean. I’m Castiel.” His eyes lit up dimly as he looked towards them. “Gabriel offered me his seat so I could watch him perform. Is it alright if I sit here?”

Sam checked his phone quickly and stood up quickly. When Dean quirked an eyebrow at him, Sam shrugged awkwardly and said, “Uh, Gabriel wanted me to see him off.”

“... See him off?” Dean questioned, disbelieving.

“Yeah!” Sam nodded swiftly, before hurriedly shuffling out of the balcony seating and striding towards the stage.

Dean stared at his brother as he walked away, shaking his head slowly.

“So, um. Could I sit here?” Castiel’s hesitant voice pulled Dean out of his thoughts.

Dean looked at him and tried to smile reassuringly. He was pretty sure he’d just grimaced. “Sure thing, Cas.”

He made his way into the balcony and sat next to Dean and Dean realized he’d just called the guy by a nickname and he didn’t even _know_ him. _Good fucking job, moron._ He internally swore at himself. before blurting;

“Is it okay for me to call you Cas?”

He nodded, looking at the stage. “Yes, Cas is fine.”

An awkward silence descended as the audience waited for the second half of the show to begin.

“So, erm, how are you enjoying the evening?” Castiel asked, turning to look at Dean again, and Dean paused - thinking of a response.

“It’s better than I thought it’d be.” Dean kept his eyes on the stage, searching murderously for his traitor younger brother.

“Do you not come to these events often? I recognised your brother and obviously, his husband.” Dean could feel Castiel smiling in his direction.

“No, first time thing. And Sam and Gabe aren’t married.” Dean spoke quickly.

“Ah, I see, and my apologies for the mistake.” Cas nodded briefly before turning to the stage, crossing one leg over the other before leaning back comfortably in his seat. Dean once again felt awkward, he _had_ asked to meet the man after all and there he was, making a complete ass out of himself. Maybe Sam had been right, it’d been too long since he’d been out and really talked to anyone that wasn’t Sam, Gabe or Benny.

“Your performance was really good, like _amazingly_ good, dude.” Dean blurted out louder than he’d expected and received some angry _shushes_ in return.

He could see that Castiel was taken aback slightly by the statement. “It was erm… very emotional…” Dean continued, hushing the tone of his voice as he felt onlookers glare in his general direction.

“Um, thank you!” Cas’ face lit up slowly, sincere from the compliment. “I’ve always had this weird effect on people, must just be my nature.” A nervous chuckle quietly erupted from Cas, and Dean couldn't help but laugh with him, the laughter slowly melting the awkward atmosphere into something more mellow and relaxed.

Once they’d calmed down, Cas’ face became serious as he looked Dean in the eye, “So, you mentioned this was your _first time?”_

Dean’s eyes widened. “Dude!”

Cas smirked at him, the smirk gradually becoming more laughter as Dean got more flustered.

“Are all pianists such dicks?” Dean grumbled, nudging Cas gently to let him know he was joking.

“I wouldn’t say dicks, I’d just say… humorously cocky.” Cas chuckled. “Or uptight. I’d like to believe I’m not the latter.”

Dean smiled a little in response. “Humorously cocky suits you well.”

“I’m glad I do not fit your stereotype then.” Cas stretched his arms out behind him.

“No offence, but you’re not like the other pianists here. You’re not-” Castiel interrupted him.

“A stuck-up, entitled snob?” Dean frowned and shook his head.

“No, I mean. You’re not… mechanical… I can feel with you, not with the others,” Dean paused, before hastily tacking on, “Your music. I don’t know how to describe it. It was… colorful.”

“Oh! Well, thank you. As I said, I’ve been told I have this effect on people.” Castiel smiled at Dean sincerely, blushing a faint red from the heartfelt compliment.

Dean felt that his face was slightly warm too. “Any time, man. Like… I’m usually more of a classic rock guy but your performance was just _so_ good.”

Suddenly, the light dimmed and the droning of conversation in the background faded out as the curtains opened and the spotlight hit the stage. Another piano sat on the stage, next to the other one. Duet after duet came forth and played their best, Dean noted this was significantly more intriguing. After the emotional ending of the first half, the music within the others had changed. It was gentler, quieter, softer, similar to that of Castiel’s style. A simplistic change in volume created had the audience once again in awe.

Annoyingly enough, Dean noticed that his little brother had still not reappeared from the depths of the stage. He was glad he had opened up a little more to Castiel, the situation entirely had gone

from awkward to casual, and for that he was glad.

Time passed slowly between acts. Dean and Castiel would reflect over each performance briefly.

“I really liked that one.” Dean spoke quietly.

“Yeah, me too.” Cas nodded in agreement, unhooking his tie from his neck and shoving it into his coat pocket, ignoring the odd rattling noise that came within it.

“Do you come to these kinds of things often?” Dean asked after a moment of waiting for the next act.

Cas shrugged slightly. “Honestly? Not often, I just felt like a change. I know the man that runs this, so he let me play… it was last minute too, may I add.”

“I only showed up because Sammy wouldn’t stop begging me to, but I guess it was worth it.”

“Yeah?”

“... Definitely. Hang on, I think Gabe and Luci are up next.”

Lucifer approached one of the pianos slowly, before sitting down gracefully. Gabriel followed soon after, actually _skipping_ up to the other piano while humming _Piano Man_ and then plonking himself onto the seat with an exaggerated wink at the audience. Dean saw Lucifer sigh.

Gabriel stretched out his arms and fingers before exaggeratedly placing his hands upon the piano.

Dean found it funny, Gabriel’s exterior in no way portrayed his playing. Alike in style, they both were the embodiment of grace. Slowly their fingers would glide along the keys, creating the softest sounds before harshly banging against the keys. They played in perfect unison, as one. They were contrasting people on the exterior, but on the interior, you could tell they were brothers. Unlike the other pieces, theirs was noticeably short. Dean thought it may be due to how noticeably difficult theirs was to the others. As the piece finished, on the last note, Gabe slammed his hand down, jumped up and kicked the stool back, saluting the audience with a cry of, “Wooh! We are _really_ rocking it now!”

Dean had to hold back his laughter, and when he glanced at Cas he saw that he was having a hard time not bursting out in guffaws too.

There was a round of slow, slightly shocked applause.

Cas noticed Dean was looking at him. Dean couldn’t see his mouth as it was covered by his graceful-looking hand, but he could see from the crinkles around his eyes that he was grinning. Knowing that Cas was trying to hold his laughter in too made it harder for Dean to contain his mirth and without his consent, a loud bark of a laugh escaped his mouth… which in turn, made Cas lose control over his laughter and they both burst out into rounds of loud giggles.

Gabriel gave them a thumbs up, before exiting the stage with an annoyed Lucifer.

“I always did admire Gabriel, we used to have the same tutor.” Cas reminisced.

“Yeah, Gabriel mentioned earlier. Has he always been like that?” Dean asked.

“For as long as I can remember, honestly they’ve not changed much.” Castiel smiled, leaning further back into his chair. “Do you play an instrument, Dean?”

The noise of people standing up and murmuring filled the theatre once it became clear that the event was over.

“Er, I used to know guitar.” Dean shrugged a little. When he was younger John would sit them down outside when the night air was still and the stars were just about shining. John was the reason Dean loved classic rock, night after night, hearing the same melodies from the little out of tune acoustic John kept in his study. Dean missed those nights.

“Oh, really? I’d always wanted to learn guitar, but I never found the time.” Cas voice took on a wistful tone.

“Well, there’s always time.” Dean nudged Cas with his knee.

“I suppose so.”

The background hum of people moving continued, however, the sound of Gabriel carried over the other sounds as he made his way over to their section. “Hey, Dean, Cas, want to get dinner? Luci and me are paying!”

Cas thought it over and nodded slowly, “I don’t mind paying.”

Gabriel dismissed Cas’ concern with a wave of his hand. “Deano?”

Dean’s headache had slowly worn off throughout his conversation with Cas, he was calm and for once, hell, he felt _good._ “Sure, why not?”

“That’s my boy!” Gabriel cheered.

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Sam and Luci are waiting outside, since there’s less crowd,” Gabriel informed them. He gestured with his arm, sweeping it towards the exit of the theatre. “Follow me!”

Dean followed Gabriel outside with Cas slowly following behind, the night air hit his face, a pleasant and calm breeze. A large black cab with the grim face of Lucifer and the happy one of Sam was parked patiently along the sidewalk, the lamp lights flickered dimly.

“There are two seats in the back, you two can sit there!” Gabriel pushed them to the back of the cab.

“It’s fine Gabriel.” Castiel spoke reluctantly.

“No! No, I insist!” Dean was then practically thrown in the back of the cab, Castiel in tow.

“Hey, Dean.” Sam spoke from in front. Dean grunted in acknowledgement.

“So, where are we going to eat?” Castiel asked innocently.

“ _Charlottes_. It’s an out of the way little restaurant down the road, we know a person who works there.” Lucifer answered politely.

“To infinity and beyond!” Gabriel shouted at the cab driver, the driver nodded slowly before beginning the short journey.

“I am never performing with you again.” Lucifer grumbled.

“You _always_ say that,” Gabriel grinned. “You love me really.”

“I really don’t. I don’t even think we’re related, sometimes.” Lucifer crossed his arms and stuck his nose up, looking out the window.

“You don’t mean that,” Gabriel sung. “You couldn’t live without me.”

“Sorry you have to deal with this.” Sam said to Cas sincerely.

“It’s fine,” Cas deflected. “I’m assuming you have to deal with this every day?”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, every single day.”

Gabriel turned to Sam. “Hey, no day’s a single day with me around _baby.”_

Sam sighed. “See what I put up with?”

“Aw, c’mon!” Gabe whined. “Everyone’s so moody tonight.”

“Everyone’s really hungry, that’s why.” Dean muttered.

“Good job we’re here then!” Gabriel chirped, undoing his seatbelt and throwing open the door. Lucifer paid the driver and left the cab, moving towards the restaurant. Gabriel offered his hand to Sam and Sam took it before stepping out, sighing again as Gabe smirked before whispering;

“You’re just like a princess.”

Cas got out of the cab just after and stood awkwardly, playing with a small scrap of paper while he waited for Dean to leave the cab.

Dean followed, saying a quick ‘thank you’ to the driver before closing the door.

 _‘Charlottes’_ was a very simple looking building with a retro style to it, blacks and whites mixed with warm purples and pinks.

“It seems very cosy.” Castiel stated as they walked inside. The first smell that hit Dean was food, and lots of it. Spices and herbs, meats and fish, desserts and treats, everything just smelled appealing.

“Gabe, you dork! Where’ve you been these past weeks?” A young red-headed lady stepped out from the counter, dressed in a black and white apron over the top of what Dean recognised as the pac man logo shirt.

“Out of your reach.” Gabriel hugged the lady close before pulling away. “Everyone Charlie, Charlie, Everyone.” A mix of greetings and waved were directed at the red-head.

“Welcome to my lair!” She began excitedly. “Get yourselves seated, and I’ll take your orders.”

They all moved to a large table that took up part of the centre of the room, seating themselves quickly. Gabriel didn’t even look at the menu, saying in one breath, “Strawberry milkshake with cream and a cherry, slice of chocolate sponge and a candy mix with a side of vanilla ice cream.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky you’re a regular otherwise I genuinely wouldn’t have a clue what you just said.”

She took out a notepad and jotted down Gabriel’s order as everyone else looked at the menus. Once everyone had ordered, Charlie looked at her notepad and recited the orders to make sure she got them right.

“Okay, so that’s Gabe’s order of _death by sugar,_ and a salad with dressing and baguette side with a glass of orange juice. A hamburger with two cheeses and bacon, with a beer, and a plain ol’ cheeseburger with a glass of water. Then Lucifer’s pasta.”

“Yup.” Gabriel confirmed, popping the _‘p’._

Lucifer smiled warmly as he was glad that Charlie had remembered his ‘special’ pasta.

“That’ll be, like, fifteen minutes kids!” Charlie waltzed off to the kitchen as the table began to chatter. Lucifer and Gabriel started arguing over the values of sweet and savoury.

“Sweets are for dessert. Not for the main course.”

“I’m creating a new trend! _Sweets!”_ Gabriel waved his hands in the air for dramatic effect. “ _Not just for dessert!_ So, whatcha think of my slogan?”

Lucifer paused blankly, almost baffled before sloping down, grumbling. “You embarrass me.”

“I know dear brother, it's why you love me, isn’t it?” Gabriel walked round and head locked the older brother before proceeding to roughly rub his head with his knuckles. “Dont’cha Luci!?”

“Gabriel, unhand me.” Lucifer sat emotionless and monotone.

“Come on Luci! Say - _I love you brother!”_ Gabriel then pulled at his cheeks “Come on, Luci!” Gabriel proceeded to make baby noises and the unamused face of his older brother.

“I hate you.” Gabriel then started slapping his cheeks. “I wish murder was legal some days, you know that Gabriel?”

The people in the small restaurant seemed to find their antics entertaining, smiling and laughing at the two brothers and their dramatics. The restaurant was warm, cosy and Dean preferred it to the theatre where it was stuffy and pretentious.

“All I know is that you love me Luci!” Gabriel proceeded onwards with his taunts.

“Don’t pay attention to them,” Dean whispered to Cas. “They love each other really. I think.”  

“They were always a bit… competitive, however, they weren’t quite as…” Cas trailed off.

“Loud?” Dean wondered.

“Or as violent.” Cas added.

“They fight like cats,” Sam inputted. “It’s all noise and fur flying, but no one’s been badly hurt. Yet.”

“I resent that comment!” Gabriel piped in.

Sam was drawn out of Dean and Cas’ conversation. “You’re very cat-like.”

“You’re a human puppy.” Gabriel countered.

“I don’t drool as much.” Sam argued.

“Actually…” Gabriel continued.

“... and those two are always gross.” Dean informed Cas.

“I feel sorry for you if they’re always talking about saliva.” Cas looked genuinely apologetic.

“I manage to get through. Somehow.”

They lapsed into a relaxed silence, not awkward like the one they had shared earlier, in the theatre.

“Hey, uh,” Cas started, looking tense all of a sudden. He brought his right arm up from where it’d been resting, holding out his palm, where a small piece of paper in the middle of it. “Here’s my number, if you want it. I liked your company, Dean.”

Dean reached out for it hesitantly, pulling it quickly out of Cas’ palm and sliding into his pocket. “I… liked your company too. It’s been a nice evening.” Dean smiled reassuringly.

Cas’ face relaxed into a smile too. “It has.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We managed to update! We're happy we managed this instead of procrastination!  
> Title is another Yiruma song.  
> Yiruma is love, Yiruma is life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone! I hope you enjoyed our introductary chapter to what we feel will be a very emotional work of fiction. The piece that Castiel was playing was called 'May Be' By Yurima.  
> Each chapter will have a piano song as its title and at the end notes will we always feature it and the composer.  
> Also if any pieces are played during the chapter they will also be mentioned so you readers can go listen to them if you do so please.  
> We have both written seriously before and have fiction on the go however this is the first we have released. We both hope you enjoy it .


End file.
